Optimistic Pessimists
by I Am A June Bug
Summary: Welcome to Easton Academy. Here, the winners win, and the losers lose. Just remember to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Because here at Easton, anything can happen. AU Clique.


So, this is my first fanfiction. Take it easy on me, yeah? This is, sadly, un-beta-ed. I worked hard on this!

**DISCLAIMER:** Lisi Harrison owns all the characters mention in this story. I just make their lives miserable. :)

**BLOCK ESTATE – SEATTLE, WA**

**JULY 16, 2009**

**11:36 AM**

Massie Block huffed, plopping down on her overflowing suitcase. It was the only one she had that didn't have a designer's signature label stamped all over it. For once, she had decided not to use her good luggage for an all too dreaded trip. Where was she going, you ask? Well, her parents had finally gotten tired of Massie's rebellious ways, and decided to send her to Easton Academy. Boarding school straightened out Kendra Block, and she was sure it would straighten out her daughter.

"My life officially sucks." She sneered under her breath, before getting up and walking to her mirror. She admired her outfit one last time, before having to take it off. Her ripped pencil straight skinny jeans and a silky, soft, grey Calvin Klein t-shirt dress. These two items of clothing were pretty much her favorites, and she paired them with anything. She sighed, regretting the fact that she had to change into comfortable, air plane worthy clothes. She didn't see the reason behind having to change her clothes.

_I mean, where's the harm in me wearing pretty clothes on a flight?_

She took her time changing into a different La Perla bra and matching panties set. Then, still clad in only her undergarments, Massie pawed through the only drawer she still hadn't emptied out. Her pajama drawer. Massie carefully slid into a pair of warm PINK sweat pants, and an oversized hoodie. She knew her mom wouldn't be happy if she were in anything other than sweats. And only sweats. Once her Uggs were slipped onto her tiny size six feet, and all her luggage were in hand, Massie walked downstairs to where her family was waiting for her.

"I'm ready."

**RIVERA ESTATE – LAGUNA BEACH, CA**

**JULY 16, 2009**

**12:00 PM**

Hung over. That was the first thought that entered Alicia Rivera's mind as she rolled out of bed, groaning. She pressed a dainty hand to her forehead, trying to stop the _thump, thump, thump_ing of her headache. "Never again, never again, am I drinking." She muttered to herself, tossing her blankets back onto her messy bed.

She trudged towards her large mirror, and her jaw went slack at the sight she saw in the mirror. "Holy fuck." Yes, Alicia looked like a mess. Her usually silky hair was sticking up in every direction, her once porcelain, creamy skin, was now blotchy and rough. And her eyes, instead of a pretty hazel, were blood shot and wide. Better yet – She looked like that, and she had a flight to catch in an hour. And, she still had to pack. "This sucks."

-_Half hour later_-

Alicia sighed, feeling refreshed as she stepped out of her shower. She quickly dried off and dressed. She shivered at the feeling of her silk blouse against her skin. "Mmm." She murmured, before turning back to the mirror. "Now_ that's_ the Alicia we all know and love."

She did still have a pounding headache and an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but at least she looked good. When she ventured into her room, she found her bags packed, her bed made, and a little note waiting on her mirror. A grin slid onto Alicia's plump lips as she read the note.

_Jillian made the bed. I got Adelaide to pack for you. The new maids are wonderful! _

_-Love, Mami. _

**GREGORY FARMS – HOUSTON, TX**

**JULY 16, 2009**

**1: 30 PM**

"Kristen, are you ready?" Kristen's mother, Marsha yelled from the kitchen. She had a large bowl in her arms that she was stirring with a wooden spoon.

"Gimme just 'bout a secon' mom!" Kristen Gregory replied, her voice thick with a country twang. "I just cant get this little critter ta get in 'er cage! Aw c'mon, Dotty! Mommas got ta leave sooner or later." Kristen sighed, plopping down on her bed. Her dog, Dotty, was pretty much making fun of her as she wagged her tail, prancing around her cage.

"Fine, y'all just gotta stay home then. I wont be missin' you at all, then. I swear that ones true." Even threatening the little dog wouldn't get her into the cage. Kristen shook her head, getting up and ambling downstairs.

"Momma, Dotty ain't getting inta her cage. She's seriously teasin' me, and makin' me want to make a fancy dinner outta her!" Kristen sighed, a pout forming at her lips. She rolled her icy blue eyes as her mother started going on about how Dotty wasn't going to be allowed at Easton. "Now Kristen, you know them fancy posh people ain't gon' want some country dog tearin' up the school grounds. She cant be going with you."

"I didn't say she was gonna be gone wit me! There ya go again, Momma. Always 'suming things that ain't true. Daddy gon' take her down to Florida with Auntie Shelly for awhile. Get the lil' pest out of y'alls hair for awhile."

"Kristen, girl you gonna miss your flight! C'mon, the cars waitin' for you." Kristen's father, James, shouted from the kitchen.

Quickly, Kristen turned and hugged her mother, briefly kissing her cheek. "Im gonna miss you."

**EASTON ACADEMY **

**JULY 16, 2009**

**12:30 PM**

"Who wants to hear what I know about the newcomers?" Claire Lyons asked, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Her friends, Ashley Lange, June Brighton, and twins Delilah and Isabella Castillo nodded eagerly and surrounded her on the bed.

"The first girl is Massie Block. She's sixteen, a junior. She's coming from Seattle, Washington, and her parents are pretty rich. She's a bad ass, Let me tell you. Drugs, alcohol, sex, partying. Her parents are sending her to Easton to hopefully straighten her ass out. Doubt its gonna work, though."

"Hah. Straighten her out? If anything, she's going to get worse." Delilah stated, rolling her sea green eyes.

"The second girl is Alicia Rivera. Her parents are Nadia Rivera and Len Rivera. She's a total socialite. Bitchy, beautiful, famous, and a hardcore partier. Her parents are sending her here, because I hear they're sick and tired of her slutty, party ways."

"She's going to fit in brilliantly!" June cooed, throwing her arms above her head.

"I know, right? So, anyway. The third girl is Kristen Gregory. Total hick. She's got a crazy ass accent, and she owns like fifty cows or some shit. She's here on a scholarship, and she's not that rich. Seems cute, though."

Ashley grinned, "Hick like me?" She asked, giggling.

"Hick like you." Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"And the fourth girl, Dylan Marvil is already here. She's rooming with Angelica and Effy. She's a red head, freckles, green eyes. Beautiful, of course, a model. Her mothers the host of the Daily Grind."

"She's very sweet. I've met her already. I think she would be a lovely edition to Billings." June stated, shrugging.

"No way in hell is she becoming a Billings girl. I dont like her one bit."

A/N: So, this may not make sense yet. Basically, the girls are going to Easton Academy. Claire is a Billings girl, and really doesn't like Massie, Alicia, Kristen, or Dylan. If you've read Private, its kind of like that. Same setting, different characters, different plot. It gets better, I promise. This is just a chapter to get a feel of how the characters act. Or .. at least a little bit. They develop a lot more as the story continues. R&R! Tell me if I should continue. (:


End file.
